Titan (SF2)
Titan 'is an intergalactic conqueror and ruler this body of titan is maked plastic surgery to all of his face and his face changed. is the final boss in Shadow Fight 2 Singleplayer mode. He is the most powerful enemy in Shadow Fight 2. He makes an appearance in the game intro and in the normal map (after Shogun is defeated). Titan comes from the Shadow Realm. Appearance He appears as a very tall, bald cyborg in thick, heavy, gold-trimmed black metal armor with electrical enhancements built into his body, and the Eternals' Sphere in his hands. He wields a giant sword named 'Titan's Desolator'. Storyline Titan makes his first appearance when he pulls May through the Gates of Shadows. To save May, Shadow must open the gates once again and fight other demons. The demons mention Titan's powers and minions and warns Shadow to not go (as they show fear against Titan), but Shadow eventually defeats the demons and enters the Gates once more - finding himself in Titan's realm, the Shadow Realm. Shroud, one of the best soldiers of Titan, tells Shadow to come with him, as Titan has expected Shadow, but Shadow fights with Shroud and loses. As Shadow is losing, Kali appears and uses the energy ball against Shroud, saving Shadow. Kali takes Shadow to Cypher's hideout. Shadow meets Warriors, people who previously fought and lost against Titan, and fights with them to gain their respect. After shadow defeats all of them, Cypher offers Shadow a friendly fight, to test Shadow's skills. After Shadow wins he talks about the Ancient Ones, and how Titan destroyed all but one of them. Titan's invention, Cronos, was made to find the last Ancient. Kali and Shadow finds that the Cronos' resting place is guarded heavily. Shadow fights and defeats all the Looters and the obtaining the Cronos, Kali learns where the Ancient One is. Kali and Shadow goes to the stone grove where the Ancient One resides. Kali explains that Shadow has come to defeat Titan, but Ancient tells them that he does not believe anyone can defeat Titan anymore as everyone that had challenged him has fallen and lost. Shadow defeats the previous challengers and Ancient himself. After the Ancient One himself is defeated, he admits that Shadow is very skilled and strong but warns Shadow not to face Titan. As Shadow changes to look like one of Titan's soldiers, Kali remarks that Shadow will stop at nothing, and they depart to confront Titan. After many successes against Titan's slaves, May surprisingly shows up at the hideout with her mind being controlled by Titan. Kali could trap May in the hideout, however. After Shadow defeated all of Titan's Bodyguards, he has to face May, which escaped from the hideout. After the fight, Titan loses control of May's mind, she reverts to her normal state and exits the Gates of Shadows. Because Titan lost all of his cover, Shadow is able to confront him. After a long fight, Titan is defeated, falls to his knees and vanishes with an great explosion. Shadow is caught in the explosion, his body is destroyed and his existence as shadow is over. He gets his human form back and exits the crumbling Gates of Shadow, where May awaits him. But Titan's spirit maybe survived, as a black spirit can be seen escaping from the Gates of Shadows. Description Titan is stated to be unbelievably powerful. The six demons are terrified of him, and are willing to rematch with a deadly adversary (Shadow) to try and prevent Titan from being unleashed. Titan is said to be able to mold one's memories, thoughts and will. He has destroyed entire worlds, and enslaved the inhabitants to form a gigantic empire. Titan has a vast army, made from those whose minds were destroyed when they challenged him, and the warriors hatched at his command. Titan is the supreme ruler of his realm, and his army is ranked in hierarchical order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers who he commands personally, and finally Titan himself. In the introduction, Titan is seen wielding a massive sword - but in his avatar, his sword is not visible. This is unusual for bosses, as they are usually depicted wielding their weapon of choice. Titan's sword is replaced with a mysterious, blinding named the 'Eternal's Sphere'. Although Titan's powers are greater than all adversaries in the game encountered so far combined, he still has his limitations. When Titan began to build his empire, there lived a race of powerful creatures, with willpower so adamant not even he was able to penetrate it. However, this is the only known instance where Titan's power was insufficient to bring his plans to fruition. Titan reigns in a realm completely separate from the mainland of the Shadow Fight 2 map. All inhabitants are highly advanced technologically advanced, and equipment used ranges from laser pistols to landmines. Personality Titan is arrogant and offensive, but still, he seems to be very experienced from his experiments on his prisoners and wise, having a large knowledge of the universe and alternate realms. but firstly he isn't demon and normal human he was created outer world and he travelled here and don't back centuries ago. Face of Titan or his real apparance, he has got short white hair and he has got short white mustache and his height was 6ft and his weight was normal. but later he mutated and became tall and he maked plastic surgery for change feature of his face but his face stay. only his facial feature changed. and his eyes mutated. his age is 99999. Spirit of Titan can be take form of everything but his real form or real apparence is same to apperence of his body. Offensive Abilities Titan wields a giant sword, uses his extendable arm as a ranged weapon, and uses Mind Throw as his magic weapon. Titan is a unique enemy; he does not use any moves or attacks that other enemies or the player uses apart from basic movement. He is 1.5x bigger than normal enemies. He cannot be thrown nor knocked down, critical strikes only makes him stumble, and he has his own special moves: a headbutt, a ground stomp, his extendable arm (which act as a grappling hook to grapple the opponent closer), cartwheels, and an energy attack. Titan has a massive amount of health, and it takes an extreme amount of damage and time to defeat him. He moves very slowly, but this is easily compensated for by his increased health and endurance. When Titan defeats Shadow in a round, he laughs in a sinister manner. When he is defeated by Shadow in a round, he sinks onto his knees but still does not touch the ground. On the third defeat, however, Titan finally crumples and shuts down. Titan's attack arsenal includes an extendable arm (which grabs Shadow, and allows him to impale him with his sword and kick him backwards), a mysterious energy attack in his magic slot which asphyxiates Shadow and a brutal attack in which he slams Shadow on the ground, amongst others. Most of Titan's sword strikes knock down your character, except the double sword jab. These are the spinning sword slash, downward slam and the sword cartwheel. Combat Guide *He will use his extendable arm if player is far from the Titan. *He will use his headbutt if player is aggressively attacking Titan. *He, unlike most other enemies, does not use his melee weapon as the main offense. He balances its usage with ground stomps and headbutts. *When he uses his sword, however, these are probably the most dangerous attacks as they are relatively rapid and difficult to dodge, as well as the high chance of Titan using Lifesteal and/or knocking you down. Head hits are also commonplace due to Titan's height and sword angle. Equipment *'Titan's Desolator : Titan's Giant Sword with Lifesteal enchantment *Mind Throw :Titan's Magic with enfeeble enchantment. Perks and Enchantments *'Shield ' Shield is Titan's own perk.When Shadow wins the first round, Titan gains a recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless of the power or damage of the hit. After that the shield has to recharge for another use. After the player wins two rounds, Titan's recharging shield 'recharges much faster, making the battle much harder. *'Lifesteal ' Titan's Giant Sword's has this enchantment. Depending on the power and damage of the attack, the health bar may just be filled with 3 high damage attacks. *'Regeneration ''' Titan's headpiece/helm has this enchantment. It activates after the player wins two rounds. Special Attacks All attacks and moves of Titan are unique and special to him. None of the other bosses, characters or the player uses them. *Headbutt Titan smashes his head into Shadow's, causing a guaranteed head hit and knocking him down. (Titan uses this attack when player is too close or attacking far too aggressively.) *Sword Cartwheel Titan performs a cartwheel and slams his sword onto the ground twice. *Stomp Titan stomps at/on Shadow, forcing him to buckle. (Titan uses this attack instead of leg-based attacks.) *Slam Titan picks up and slams Shadow onto the ground. (Titan uses this attack instead of thrown.) Ranged Weapon *Extendable Arm A mechanical arm shoots out from Titan's arm, which hooks onto Shadow and pulls him back towards him (Titan). He then impales Shadow with his sword and kicks him, sending him flying backwards. Magic *Mind Throw Titan activates a blue energy orb, which he controls, using it to suspend Shadow in midair, choke him and then slam him onto the ground.This also activates the ''Enfeeble debuff on player, which causes the player's attacks to weaken by %75 unless countered by another weapon buff or enchantment. Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-05-21-36-04.png|Player defeats Titan Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-34-48.png|Titan, right before fight begins. Screenshot_2015-09-05-23-40-24.png|The Final Battle Begins. Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-50-56.png|Titan's extendable arm Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-00-29.png|Titans Magic,Mind Throw Screenshot_2015-09-05-17-56-09.png|Headbutt Screenshot_2015-09-05-22-23-22.png|Titan, defends himself with his sword Screenshot_2015-09-05-04-57-51.png|Titan Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-55-30.png|After the headbutt. Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-06-18.png|After blue orb attack Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-51-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-24.png|Titan,If player is defeated Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-53.png|After player lost to titan Ancient appears. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-33-08.png|Ancient was always watching Player helps after he lost. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-36-30.png|Titan is defeated. Screenshot_2015-09-06-00-47-26.png|Titan's last moments titan_vs_shadow.jpg|Titan's Size (Compared to Shadow) titan.jpg Screenshot_2015-12-25-16-09-28-picsay.png|Titan accepts your challange Titan's Realm (Shadow Realm) The '''''shadowlands is the "other world" in Shadow fight 2 as mentioned in the intro. It is a world far from the main world scenario in the game and can be reached by only entering the Gates of Shadows. The inhabitants are Aliens and Robots who are equipped with High-Tech weapons, armor, helms etc. A new currency takes effect once this area is reached - the ''credits, ''which look like computer chips and are used to upgrade Shadowlands-themed weapons. In the "other world", Shadow comes across two people: Kali, a female who is friendly and gives the players help and coins and Cypher, the tech-sensei. Kali acts as a replacement to May and Cypher replaces Sensei. All aliens and robots, as well as demon bosses are extremely afraid of Titan because he destroyed their realms and is said to be insanely powerful. Bodyguards # Assassin armed with a Devastator # Master armed with Composite Sword # Guru, armed with Thunder Hammers # Corsair, armed with Plasma Rifle # Emperor, armed with Cobra's Tooth Trivia *He is the only Boss that doesn't have any quote when the player is defeated or when Titan himself defeated, as he vanishes with an explosion after he is defeated. *He is the only Boss that is not fought in Gates of Shadows, other than the Shadowlands bosses. *He is the only Boss, or rather character, that has a static difficulty instead of Hard, Normal, or Easy. *He is the only Boss that has a different fighting place than that of his bodyguards. *He doesn't use any move or attack that other enemies or the player does. *He is one an a half of the size of the player. Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Enemies Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Titan's Bodyguards